


Her Professor

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Saturday Night Live Fusion, Based on a Saturday Night Live Sketch, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Praise Kink, Professor Zachary Adams, Rey has a crush on her Professor, Rey is 18, School, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey has had a crush on her Science Teacher Professor Zachary Adams since forever but he has always resisted her temptations... until now...**********In my mind Rey is a sixth form student (UK higher education) and is aged 18 or 19.**********He slammed his hands down on the desk and turned to face her.‘Updating? Are you implying that my teaching methods are old fashioned, Ms Johnson?’‘Yes I am. You’re an old fashioned kind of guy, Professor Adams.’She moved closer and whispered her next words.‘And I find that incredibly appealing.’**********
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Professor Zachary Adams
Comments: 19
Kudos: 124





	Her Professor

‘I’ll catch up with your guys,’ Rey called after Rose and Finn who were eager to get out of Coruscant High and start their weekend. 

Finn waved absentmindedly at her. Rose looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows. 

Rey widened her eyes at Rose and gestured for her to leave. Rose shook her head but did as she asked. 

Rey went to her locker and dumped her text books and backpack. She checked her hair in her compact mirror and added some gloss to her lips. She picked up Finn’s science test she had stolen from his bag earlier and rubbed his name off, quickly adding her own. 

She walked down the hallway to Professor Adam’s class, her heart beating in time with her quick footsteps. Just before she turned the handle, she set her face in a sultry pout she had perfected in her vanity mirror the night before.

She opened the door and stepped into the classroom. 

**********

Professor Adam’s turned to see Rey standing in his doorway. Again. That was every night this week. She was persistent he would give her that. 

‘Ms Johnson, to what do I owe the pleasure?’ 

He looked down at the papers on his desk and desperately tried to avoid the temptation to stare at her shapely legs barely covered by her pleated tartan skirt. 

‘It’s just I’ve done so badly on this test, Sir. I was wondering if you could tutor me?’ 

His eyes snapped up to hers. She was holding out a piece of paper. He took it from her. 

‘What’s this?’ he asked. 

‘It’s my test, Sir,’ she replied innocently. 

Zachary looked at the big Red ‘D’ at the top of the page.

‘This isn’t your test,’ he said dismissively.

Rey looked shocked. 

‘Yes it is.’ 

‘Rey, you’re a brilliant student. My number one, in fact. There’s no way this is your paper.’ 

She beamed at the compliment and he cleared his throat. God that smile did things to him. 

‘There’s no way I would have given you that grade, Rey.’ 

‘Did you mark _all_ the tests, Sir?’ 

He opened his mouth to reply to her then closed it again. He hadn’t marked all the tests. He had given half of them to his post-doc Armitage Hux. He had already been warned not to use Hux as a lackey. If Principal Holdo found out about this, that would be strike three on his record.

He looked at Rey who was staring at him smugly.

_You knew didn’t you?_

He thought as he looked at her. Somehow this little minx knew he hadn’t marked her test and she also knew that if that news were to go public he would be in big trouble.

_Clever, Ms Johnson...very clever..._

He had to admit with amusement that she had him over a desk this time. Maybe it was only fair, considering how many times he had imagined bending _her_ over that same desk. 

He looked at Rey. She knew she had won. Alright he would play her little game. For now. 

‘Well we’d better go through this dismal attempt right now, Ms Johnson,’ he said pulling up a seat beside him at his desk, and gesturing for her to sit down. 

Rey sauntered over and lowered herself into the chair crossing her long legs and pressing her toned calf against his as she did so. 

‘Yes, Sir,’ she said with a victorious grin. 

**********

‘This is ridiculous,’ Professor Adams muttered as he went through the test paper making sarcastic notes and adding angry question marks. 

Rey waited gleefully. He was getting angry now. She just had to wait a little longer… 

‘ARGH!’ 

_There it was. That fire she loved so much..._

‘What's wrong, Sir?’ 

‘What’s wrong? What’s wrong? Why did I waste my time teaching this entire year, if this is the kind of garbage you are going to present me with at the end of it!’ He crumpled up the test and threw it in the waste paper basket. 

Rey looked sympathetic. 

‘Maybe it’s not the students, perhaps you need to reconsider your teaching methods…’ she suggested.

She could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. It sent a thrill through her. 

‘There is nothing wrong with my methods, Ms Johnson.’ 

‘I’m just saying, maybe they need a little...updating?’ 

He slammed his hands down on the desk and turned to face her. 

‘Updating? Are you implying that my teaching methods are old fashioned, Ms Johnson?’ 

‘Yes I am. You’re an old fashioned kind of guy, Professor Adams.’ 

She moved closer and whispered her next words.

‘And I find that incredibly appealing.’ 

There was only inches between them now, so she took her chance and pressed her lips against his. At first he stayed rigid, then he opened his mouth and groaned. 

She stood up and climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs, and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands clawed at her back as she slowly sneaked her tongue into his mouth. 

‘Fuck, Rey,’ he breathed against her lips. 

She loved it when he said her first name. It hit her right between the legs. 

She got up and he watched her with a dazed expression. 

She undid his fly and pushed down his trousers and underwear. 

‘Someone might see…’ he whispered. 

‘No they won’t,’ she replied tapping him on the nose with her index finger. 

She ducked down under the table and took him in her mouth. 

His head fell back and he shuddered. Rey circled him with her tongue as she moved her mouth up and down his length. 

He was huge, she struggled to fit him all in her mouth but she was up to the challenge. 

He dug his hands into her hair and moaned. Rey sped up her movements and sucked harder. 

‘That’s it, right there, good girl,’ he uttered. 

Rey swallowed down his praise as eagerly as she swallowed down his cum when he released it into her pretty little mouth. 

She stood up and wiped at the corner of her mouth with one finger as she smirked down at him. 

Professor Adams pulled up his trousers and underwear and zipped himself up.

Rey frowned.

‘Are we finished here?’ she said.

‘Oh no, we’re not finished, Ms Johnson,’ he took her hand and led her to a more concealed area at the back of the classroom. He stopped to lock the classroom door on the way. 

As he backed her into the corner, Rey wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She kissed him roughly and his hands slid round to her perfect ass, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. 

He lowered her gently into a seated position onto the unit at the back of the classroom, and snaked a hand under her skirt and over her panties. Rey moaned and bit her lip. 

‘I was mistaken, Ms Johnson. You are a very _bad_ girl,’ he purred as he rubbed her gently. He stopped momentarily to pull down her underwear, pocketing them to keep them safe. 

He pushed open her knees and stared hungrily at her slick folds. She was ready for him. Pretty little thing that she was. 

He lowered himself to his knees and revelled as Rey’s mouth fell open in shock. 

She obviously hadn’t been expecting him to take her in that way, but he was dying to taste her now. 

He ran his tongue over her and she let out a strangled gasp. 

‘Oh god, I’ve dreamed about you doing this,’ she uttered. 

Her thighs quivered as he circled her clit. Gently at first, then harder and faster until she squealed. 

She gripped his hair within her fingers as he licked and sucked her into submission. 

She squirmed as he settled into a firm, fast rhythm with his tongue. She started to pant rapidly and he knew she was close. 

‘Yes, right there,’ she breathed as she gripped the unit until her knuckles turned white. 

She let out a moan that was music to his ears, and then she came. She was utterly beautiful as she broke apart around him. He dipped his tongue down to lick greedily at her fluids until she gently pushed him away. 

She sighed contentedly and watched as he stood up and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. He wiped at his face and breathed in her scent. 

He would take that handkerchief out again later along with her panties and run them over his cock until they were covered in his cum. 

Rey hopped off the counter and sighed. She came towards him and kissed him quickly.

‘You can keep those,’ she whispered motioning to the panties he had pocketing earlier. His cock twitched in his trousers at her words. 

‘Same time tomorrow,’ she said with a wink before she left the classroom. 

It wasn’t a question. It was a command. One that Professor Adams was all too happy to comply with. 

**********


End file.
